1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional power semiconductor device that handles a large amount of power is known to be used as a semiconductor apparatus for ignition in an internal combustion engine or the like. The circuit driving such a power semiconductor device includes a circuit that detects an abnormal state, such as the power semiconductor device being heated, and protects against any effects the abnormal state would have on the internal combustion engine, as shown in Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-45514    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-37822    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-36848
However, when forming such a one-chip ignitor, two different types of transistor elements, which are an N-channel MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) and a P-channel MOSFET, are formed on a semiconductor substrate, and this requires a complex manufacturing process and incurs a high cost. Accordingly, a one-chip ignitor is desired that can be formed by just N-channel MOSFETs while realizing reliable operation at a low cost and with a simple manufacturing process.